


Jason - Můj normální život (kap.1)

by BlueErill



Series: Jason (TFP: Scions) [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Transformers Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueErill/pseuds/BlueErill
Summary: Jason je zdánlivě obyčejný chlapec. Tak ho alespoň vidí většina lidí. Ve skutečnosti jde ale o bytost pocházející z jiného světa - planety transformerů Cybertronu.
Series: Jason (TFP: Scions) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674205





	Jason - Můj normální život (kap.1)

**Author's Note:**

> Projekt TFP:Scions započal svou cestu někdy před dvěma třemi lety. Původně se na něm podíleli kromě mě tři další autoři. Projekt ale po čase skončil nedokončený. Asi před půl rokem jsme se opět sešli, abychom to dali zpátky dohromady, ale nezdařilo se. Většina kolegů na svých částech příběhu přestali pracovat a někdo je dokonce smazal.
> 
> Já jsem hodně přemýšlela. Příběh se mi líbí a ráda jsem na něm pracovala. Proto jsem se rozhodla v něm pokračovat, ať už se ke mně zbytek někdy přidá nebo ne a chtěla bych se pokusit ho dokončit.
> 
> Zároveň je toto moje první publikovaná kapitola (a příběh) na Archivu, proto bych chtěla poprosit o shovívavost. Zatím to tu ještě nemám všechno v malíku :)
> 
> Přeji pěkné počtení.

Ahoj, tady Jason. Slyší mě někdo? Máte správnou frekvenci? Výborně!  
Jestli nemáte nic proti, jdeme na to!

. . .

Narodil jsem se jako každý - v nemocnici… Tedy, tak mi to alespoň moji rodiče tvrdí. Od té doby už uplynulo pár let. Naši říkají, že to snad není možné, jak rychle rostu, ale znáte to, to říkají všichni dospěláci.

Mám dva sourozence. Starší sestru Gwen, celým jménem Gwendolína, která nesnáší, když jí tak někdo říká, obzvlášť já (když jí tak nazvu, vždycky proti mě vyrazí jako zběsilá fúrie). Je namyšlená a neskutečně arogantní. Myslí si, že je královna světa a s tunou make-upu na ksichtu flirtuje s každým fešákem, co se jí připlete do cesty. Kdysi to byla skvělá ségra, ale co jsme se přestěhovali, řídí se schématem klasické americké fifleny.

Pak je tady můj druhý sourozenec - Ricco. Má stejné jméno, jako ten tučňák z Madagaskaru, což je dost divný. Kdybych já měl někoho pojmenovat, rozhodně bych mu nedával jméno po nějaké animované superstar. Rickouš je mladší než já a na to, že mu je teprve pět let, už mě šikanuje jako deváťák. Nejenže se chce pořád prát a bere mi moje věci, které následně sotva kdy vrátí a natož v původním stavu, on mi dokonce leze na počítač a vrtá se mi tam ve všem možném. A jako bonus tam po sobě všude nechává holuby! Čuně!

Dále jsou tu mí rodiče Albert a Rose. Táta je mohutný, svalnatý a celý zrzavý. Chlupama je celý zarostlý, co vím, tak se nikdy neholí a vypadá pomalu jako orangutan… Ok, to zní trochu přehnaně. Tak špatně na tom zase není. Vypadá jako drsňák, ale to je jen zástěrka. Ve skutečnosti to je velmi citlivý a chápavý člověk a je s ním sranda - takže docela fajn taťka. Rád zahradničí a zbožňuje science fiction. Jo a je taky trochu "magor" do mimozemšťanů.  
Myslím, že právě proto jsme se přestěhovali do USA. Ne kvůli práci, ale kvůli tátově snu o setkání třetího druhu.

Máma Rose je zpěvačka. Ano, zpívá dobře, ano dostává za to peníze a ne není žádná slavná zpěvačka jako třeba Adele. Zpívání se věnuje spíš jako koníčku. Vystupuje každé pondělí a středu ve městě v jednom klubu a má to jako takovou druhou práci. Jinak pracuje v kanceláři stavební firmy a celý den tam dělá nějaký nudný papíry. Nezáživná práce. Když přijde domů, rychle něco uvaří, pokud Gwen neuvařila, chvíli stráví pročítáním novin a pak se dává do uklízení, práce na zahradě nebo kdekoli jinde v domě.  
To bych krátce představil své příbuzné, ale o nich toto vyprávění není, že? Takže přestoupíme ke mně. 

Jmenuju se Jason. Je to úplně normální klučičí jméno, ale lidi na škole si to zřejmě nemyslí, páč mi říkají Rone a někdy i Weasley. Je mi čtrnáct let a překvapivě jsem zrzek. Ve Skotsku, kde jsem se narodil a žil pár let, to nevadilo, ale jakmile jsme se přestěhovali do Států, započala moje weasleyovská kariéra. No co na to říct. Jsem prostě hvězda. 

Podle lidí jsem drzý, nešikovný, pako, idiot a tak dále a tak dále. Což mě dost uráží a koho taky ne? Nejsem žádný pako! Možná jsem trochu dyslektik, ale zas na druhou stranu rozumím počítačům a strojům jako nikdo jiný, koho znám. Což se hodí, vzhledem k tomu že v dnešní době internetu na mě pár lidí ze školy záměrně cílí právě přes něj.

Na mě je však každá kyberšikana krátká. Přes moje speciálně vytvořené bloky se mi do soukromí nemůže nikdo jen tak nabourat a i kdyby se mu to povedlo, musel by to být agent, což žádný z těch pablbů není.  
Už řadu let vycházím se vší technikou mimo počítač především s dopravními prostředky. Dokážu zjistit, co se v našem autě porouchalo, proč autobus zastavil uprostřed cesty do školy i proč se letadlo v pořadu Letecké katastrofy zřítilo k zemi a to nejsem žádný expert! Vždyť jsem jenom dítě.

Odjakživa to beru jako mou výsadu. Každý je přeci výjimečný, ne? Tak já jsem výjimečný právě v tomhle.  
Můj denní režim je prakticky pořád stejný. Ráno vstávej do školy, obleč se, ať nevypadáš, jako bys vylez z popelnice. Nasnídej se, ať nemáš hlad. Počkej si na bus. Přežij jízdu busem, kde tě všichni buzerujou. Vystup u školy, zbav se všeho, co na tebe naházeli - žvejky, uslintaný papírový kuličky a podobný svinstvo. Ve škole to je džungle, úplný: Kdo přežije - školní speciál. Když už ti dají všichni konečně pokoj, vytrať se domů dřív, než se na obzoru objeví banda katů (ačkoli se před nimi na internetu umím bránit, realita je realita)

Doma udělej úkoly a pomoz tomu, kdo si tě zavolá. Vyhni se Rickoušovi. Ukliď si v pokoji. Přestaň si povídat s počítačem. Vyhni se Gwendolíně a kdybys ji potkal, zařvi: "Gwendolína, jede z mlýna!" No ne? Vždyť od toho make-upu je celá bílá jak od mouky. 

Zmiz naštvané ségře z dohledu. Před večeří prošmajdej okolí, jestli tam není něco zajímavého a pokud je to fakt zajímavé, vrať se tam po večeři a zkoumej to dál. A pokud je to super božsky zajímavé, tak tam jdi pro jistotu i v noci, kdy všichni spí.

Jakmile ukončíš všechny svoje průzkumy, vlez do postele a běž chrnět… Teda, až po tom co se vykoupeš, abys ráno nepáchl, jako bys vylezl z popelnice a tak pořád dokola.

Můj život byl pořád takový nudný. Nebyl nijak extra zajímavý, pokud se nepočítají večerní objevy, kdy se něco opravdu najde. Jednou to byl porouchaný traktor stojící na poli, podruhé adrenalinový výstup na vrchol starého mostu. Jednou jsem našel v lese i tank! Byl sice celý zarostlý, ale byl boží! No, jenže o pár dní později ho někdo taky našel a zřejmě se rozhodl, že mu to bude víc slušet u něj v garáži, nebo kam si ho odtáhl. 

Vždycky jsem si myslel, že jsem normální kluk i všichni kolem to tvrdili a mnozí to stále tvrdí.  
Pak se mi ale přihodila jedna taková divná věc, která změnila můj život a která mi ukázala, že rozhodně normální nejsem...

. . .

Máte ještě pořád odvahu poslouchat dál? Jestli ano, přejděte na další kapitolu.  
Jestli ne, chápu vás. Tenhle příběh není váš šálek ener... ehh chci říct čaje. Nejspíš byste neměli nade mnou ztrácet čas a místo toho byste si měli jít číst svůj oblíbený příběh nebo zkouknout svůj oblíbený seriál.

**Author's Note:**

> Jestli se vám tahle první kapitolka líbila, můžete mě navštívit na Wattpadu, kde jsem jako BlueErill. Tam jsem s touhle knížkou v předstihu a mimo Jasona tam můžete najít i moje další práce.
> 
> Mějte se fajnově a ahoj u další kapitoly ;)


End file.
